Sunny Side Down
by wondergurl2007
Summary: Nick's never stopped loving Miley, even now that she's dating Liam because her dad is making her. She has a choice to make. It's either Nick or Liam. Hopefully, she can make her decision before either of them stop loving her. Rated T for a fight scene.
1. Taking It Down

**Sunny Side Down**

Chapter 1: Taking It Down

PART ONE

Nicholas Jonas looked at Liam Hemsworth with nothing but disgust, and hatred. He watched Liam stand stiffly with a smirk, and his arm around Miley Cyrus. The only girl Nick had ever loved. Liam and Miley knew how much Nick loved her, she knew it so very, very well.

"Sup?" Nick greeted softly as him and his brothers got out of their car.

"JB." Liam nodded, eyeing Nick carefully in a gloating manner. It was his casual greeting to the Jonas family.

"Hemsworth…" My older brother, Joe, said grinding his teeth. Joe hated that bastard.

"Watch yourself." Kevin, our eldest brother, said to Joe with a smile since the paparazzi were snapping photos of them together. Instantly, Miley, Nick, Joe and Danielle (Kevin's wife) began to smile at the cameras. But Liam's face remained as stone, his eyes were cold and his lips were pouted. What a douche. One of the paparazzi yelled playfully at Miley and Liam, and it made them both smile and thank him. Miley looked up at Liam, with her arms lovingly around his neck, and he leaned down to press his lips to hers. The Jonas family cringed in disgust. There was an applaud from nearby friends, family, and the paparazzi. Joe's hands bitterly slapped slowly against one another as he grinned at a camera. He secretly wanted to bite Liam's arrogant head off. Nick was still, just watching Liam and Miley. Miley's eyes were open, Nick noticed. She was looking right at him. As Liam pulled away, Miley instantly put a smile back on her red lips and fiddled flirtatiously with his tie. Nick clenched his fists and tapped Kevin.

"When is this stupid, little movie premier over?" Nick asked in a low voice. Kevin sighed, then proceeded to shrug.

"Depends. Want to leave early?" Kevin murmured, being the sly JoBro that he was.

"Yes, please." Joe burst into the conversation, adjusting his glasses as he tripped over. Kevin gave another little shrug, and reached out for his wife's hand.

"Which one of us is playing sick?" Danielle asked, already aware of the situation. Nick raised his right hand from his pocket, and patted his chest.

"I'm prone to sickness." Nick faked a little cough at the end of his sentence, making Kevin smirk.

Miley caught the smirk from the corner of her eye, making her become angry. She wanted Nick to be jealous, and it was working. But, he kept avoiding her. That was not what she wanted. In fact, none of this was what she wanted. It was all what her father wanted. Daddy said that a guy like Liam was perfect for her. And, they both shared all the say sporting activities. Miley inwardly screamed, wanting to slap her own father. It was a terrible feeling. What daughter in her right mind would want to slap her own father? Her own flesh and blood? Miley Cyrus would. She'd slap him with flare and reason.

"Alright, babes?" Liam asked, popping some Orbit peppermint gum into his mouth. Miley's dad's favorite gum.

"Fine." Miley lied, pulling him into the movie house. "Let's just watch this premier, and go home." Miley grunted unenthusiastically.

Miley practically slept the whole movie. Thank God it was 3D, it allowed her to sleep without being noticed by others around her. At the end of the film, she noticed the missing Jonas family and told Liam about it. He simply laughed, and offered her a ride home. Miley hated his simplicity, and his arrogance towards her. That car ride home was the longest car ride Miley had ever been on. Okay, fine, it was fifteen minutes. But, Miley could not stand Liam recapping the movie over and over again. He got all excited, and his face was red with the joy of explaining the plot to her enthusiastically. He did not love her, and she did not love him. Is that what their relationship was surviving on? Billy-Ray Cyrus? Is that it? Is there nothing more.

"How was the film?" Miley's dad asked the second she made her way through the kitchen.

"It was so bo – "

" – Fantastic!" Liam exclaimed, pushing and cutting past Miley. He shook Billy-Ray's hand and smiled a wide smile.

"Want to watch a game before you leave, Liam?" Billy-Ray asked right after Liam spoke. Miley rolled her eyes, putting her hand bag on the counter top. "Miles, go to bed now, you hear?" He nodded to her, while Liam took a seat on the living room couch.

"Yeah, dad. Sure." Miley sighed, kissing her father on the cheek. "Night." She grumbled, taking her cell phone from her handbag. Billy-Ray wore a concerned look in his eyes as he looked up at his daughter walking up the stairs. He sensed her misery and discomfort.

"I only want the best for you, Miles." He called after her, in that Hilly Billy accent of his. Miley got to the top of the stairs, and began making her way down the hall, to her room.

"Yeah, dad. Sure." She repeated, her voice cracking in her sentence. Signifying that tears were coming along.

PART TWO

"Can we just skip it? Please?" Nick grumbled as he looked at the lines in the script.

"No we cannot!" His director urged, pushing the script back into Nick's shaky hands. He clicked his fingers, walking out of Nick's dressing room. "Miley!" He called, leaning out into the hallway.

"Aw, dude! Come on!" Nick groaned, putting his head into his hands. Miley appeared at the doorway, looking displeased.

"Run lines with Nick, please, sweetheart." The director smile at her, putting his second script into her own manicured hands. She gave him a sour glare, and stepped into Nick's dressing room. The director shut the door right behind her, and called to her outside. "You're a darling, Miley!" He sang, skipping away to God knows where.

There was pin drop silence in the room. Not a breath, footstep, or clothing ruffling was heard. Miley nodded for awhile, about to excuse herself from his room.

"Well, this has been – "

" – What are you trying to do to me?" Nick pleaded, cutting past her.

"Nick, please." Miley sighed, tossing the script around a bit with her hands.  
"Make me jealous? Is that it, huh?" Nick threw his hands up in the air, letting all his frustration out. This was the first time they had been alone together since their break-up. "Well, well…! You did it! Happy? Can you leave me alone now?" Nick raised his voice, in a tone that Miley's ear drums had never heard before. Nick's eyes were already red, and his biceps were already flexed. He was ready to pounce. "You've made me jealous, you've hurt my feelings, you've destroy our family bond! And now, you're just breaking my heart!" Nick confessed.

At this, Miley's blue eyes widened. She never thought she'd ever hear Nick say something like that in her lifetime. "You're crushing it!" Nick pounding his fist, with his purity ring on, into the palm of his other hand. "You're crushing in right in the palm of your own little, petite hands! Do you know that?" Nick growled, his voice now shaky. "Do you know that?" He repeated, much louder than planned. "And…! And your twisting a burning knife around right in its' core!" Nick twisted his fist 180 degrees on the palm of his hand. "Just twisting, and twisting." Nick breathed, "You're just waiting aren't you? You're just waiting for me to cave in. I won't. I swear to Jesus, God, and my own blood and everything thing I believe in!" Nick swung his hand across him, making Miley flinch as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Just because you live in a big house, does not mean you can use others as a doormat." Nick hissed, pursing his lips so tightly together from the resistance of tears.

"I love you." Miley whispered.

"What?" Nick leaned in, positive she did not say those three words right then and there. "I beg your pardon?" Nick asked, on the verge of laughing because he felt like he was barely standing on the bridge of sanity. Miley was about to burst into a sobbing fit, but managed to cup Nick's face and press her lips to his violently. Nick's eyes shot open, afraid of her, and afraid of everything. The moment was over too soon, since Miley sensed his discomfort. "I love you." Nick murmured abruptly, making Miley continue to gaze up at him with her watery blue eyes.

"Oh, hell no." Came a nasty, low voice from the doorway. Nick and Miley turned at the same time. Only face Liam Hemsworth, who was red in the face.

"Liam!" Miley gasped. Nick pushed Miley back lightly, not wanting to hurt her. Liam marched forward, fists at the ready. Ready to pound into that JB skull. "Don't hurt him!" Miley yelled to Liam.

"He's not going to hurt me, sweet cheeks!" Liam roared with laughter, before Nick could reply. Miley let out a shrill scream when Liam launched a punch headed straight for Nick's jaw. But, Nick swiftly avoided the hit to the face, and absorbed the punch in his shoulder blade. Liam grunted with frustration, while Nick let out a barely audible yelp of pain. Nick charged forward into Liam's hips, tackling him forward into a chair. Liam grabbed at Nick back, as the air escaped from his lungs once he impacted with the chair. Liam wrapped an arm around Nick's neck and pushed up. Nick yelled in pain, and stomped on Liam's foot girlishly. There was a low chuckled from Liam as he lifted a lamp from a side table and ripped it from its' socket.

"Liam! Don't you dare!" Miley cried, covering her mouth with her hands. Liam brought the lamp down hard on Nick's upper back, causing him to yell once more and fall to the floor. Liam released himself from the second youngest Jonas Brother and lifted the lamp once more. The second time it came down, it thudded against Nick's head. Nick heard a ringing noise in his ear as he looked up frantically, his eyes watering with unimaginable pain. Liam's image was blurred, and ever voice in the room was nothing but a slur of gibberish. Liam tossed the lamp aside, and whacked Nick femininely across the cheek with the back of his hand. Liam's eyes were wide with angry, and his blood stream was full of nothing but adrenaline. Nick's head spun at the punch, but he remained crawling towards Liam lethargically. Liam crouched down, right into Nick's face. There was hot, crimson blood at the corner of Nick's lips, and running down the back of his neck onto his shirt.

"She's mine!" Liam screeched into Nick's face. Liam got up, breathing heavily, and kicked Nick in the stomach. Security filled the room, and pulled Liam outside the room. Paramedics picked up Nick, and brought him to the nearest hospital. He was puzzled, and in a mess. Miley had just told him she loved him, and yet, she refused to help him during Liam's attack on him. Nick was allowed to go home by the end of the day, but, he never said a word. As he arrived home, close friends and family came to greet him. He sat alone only minutes later, in his room, staring blankly at the floor. Why didn't Miley help him? Was she still stuck between him and Liam? Nick rubbed his eyes, sore all over.

**A/N: Leave a review and read on! =D**

**Love, wondergurl2007. **


	2. Apart From That

**Sunny Side Down**

Chapter 2: Apart From That

PART ONE

"I just lost it, I'm sorry." Liam apologized once more, now on his knees.

"I can't accept your apology." Miley said plainly, folding her arms. Billy-Ray's eyes widened.

"Oh, yes she can!" Billy-Ray urged, extending a 'peace hand shake' to Liam. But, Miley snatched it away.

"Get out, we're over." Miley snarled at Liam. He shrugged, trying to keep his cool. Liam's lips were pursed once more, and his jaw was clenched shut. He pushed his black ray bans over his eyes, and tossed his jacket over his shoulder. He did not seem to care on the outside. Or on the inside. Liam left without another word being said.

"Nice going, Miles! Nice! Smooth move, so they say!" Her father exclaimed sarcastically.

"Hey! I've got a great idea; why don't you date him, dad? If he's so perfect! Why don't you date him then? Huh?" Miley shouted, spinning on her heels to face him. Her dad was taken aback, never seeing this behavior from his own family member before. Especially his little Miley. The most successful Cyrus of them all! "I'm almost a woman now! I can date who I want! And I want Nick, whether you like it or not!" Miley bellowed, making Billy-Ray shrivle down into what used to be the skin of a respectful man. His old eyes stared down at his daughter, seeing the hate and the tears. He did not like those two things. Not on her he didn't. "My happiness counts too… You hear? Do you hear my loud and clear, Billy-Ray?" Miley asked, calling her dad by his first name for the first time. Billy-Ray looked down at his dark brown leather shoes, and back into his daughter's sad, sad eyes. He nodded unexpectedly. "You do?" Miley asked, in surprise.

"I was so selfish, Mile. Rightfully, I must admit that I am embarrassed, and indeed, very, very ashamed." Her father admitted, placing a hand of his heart. Miley could not stand looking at him in that way that she had been for the past several months. She almost threw herself at him, leaping into his open arms that never failed to act like guardian wings around her fragile body. "I love you, Mile. And, I'm ready to become the father that you need me to be." He softly stroked her long, wavy brown hair and kissed the top of her head. That little kiss, healed a missing part of Miley's heart. The heart that had been crumbling since Nick left her life.

PART TWO

_"So tell me what we're fighting for…" _Nick sang the bridge his song 'Can't Have You' softly, and dramatically from his window sill. _"Because we know that the truth means so much more. You would, if you could, don't lie…" _Nick paused for a moment, and ceased to strum his guitar. _"I'd give everything that I've got left, to show you I mean what I have said. I know I've been such a fool…"_ Then, a voice filled his tender ear drums, and sparked his heart.

_"But, I can't live without you…" _Nick turned sideways, meeting the blue eyes of the young love of his life.

"How did you…?" Nick's mind pulled a blank as he rest his guitar down on the floor. Miley sat down by him on the window sill, and shrugged.

"Frankie let me in." Miley admitted, making Nick smile a little bit at the corner's of his mouth. There was silence for another moment, as they both nodded awkwardly. "I broke up with Liam. It was for the best." Miley confessed to him suddenly. He looked at her, and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry to hear that." He mumbled politely, fixing his curly brown locks with his other hand. He rubbed his thumb sympathetically on her shoulder, making Miley wonder he acted in this way.

"Why are you saying sorry?" Miley asked, slouching against the window sill.

"Why didn't you stop Liam when he lunged at me? You know you had the power to." Nick snapped back, folding his arms at her moodily. Miley bit the inside of her cheek.

"I didn't want to give anything I know away." Miley muttered, pulling up her jacket sleeves when the cold air in Nick's bedroom finally chilled her skin.

"What is it that you know exactly?" Nick asked curiously, eyeing the wooden floor boards beneath his feet.

"That…" Miley began, unsure how to end her sentence with the actual truth. But, she knew she had to anyways. "That you are the only person in the world who could break my heart. So, I froze. And I'm sorry." Miley apologized, with a heavy sigh, to avoid crying. Again, there was silence between them. "Could you ever love me again? Hell, could you ever forgive me?" Miley asked, attempting to reach out to him.

"No." Nick said sharply. Miley's heart sunk, and her tear ducts were at the ready. "I can't fall in love with you again, if I'm still in love with you anyways. It doesn't make sense." Nick let a sneaky smile escape his lips.

"Nick!" Miley half laughed, slapping his arm. "You almost caused celebrity suicide!" Miley choked, continuing to reach for him. Nick smiled down at her, and locked lips with hers. Both of their eyes shut softly, listening to the birds chirping outside the window. Nick pulled away, and leaned down, resting his head in her shoulder. They pressed their heads into the crooks of each other's necks, full of passion and love. Neither of the teens dared to open their eyes, afraid of waking up to realize that this was all a dream. And, it wasn't. "I love you. So much."

"I've never stopped loving you, and I don't think I will." Nick mumbled, taking her hand in his. "I can just about promise you that much." Nick chortled a little, kissing her neck quickly.

**A/N: Leave a review, or favorite it! :D **

**Please don't forget to follow me on twitter via the username: AliWeil**

**I try and follow back as often as possible!**

**Love, wondergurl2007.**


End file.
